Caitlin's Race Against Time
by av981638
Summary: After the events of "Condemned" a long lasting effect hits Caitlin that no one saw coming.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I'm back! I had hoped to get a sequel for my last story out, but I was not able to come up with one, but I have a new story instead. I hope you enjoy!_

**This story takes place shortly after "Condemned", Caitlin has a long lasting effect from the island that no one could see coming…**

It was a normal Monday morning at Santini Air, Stringfellow Hawke and Dominic Santini were busy preparing for what promised to be a busy day. Dom glanced at his watch, "Do you think Cait will come in today?" he asked Hawke who could only shrug in response. "I don't know Dom." He said. "I talked to her last night, she wasn't sure." Dom could only shake his head. "She needs to see a doctor." He grumbled. "She is being too damn stubborn about this. She has been fighting whatever this bug is for weeks!" Hawke sighed. "I know, but you know how she is. She won't do something she doesn't want to." "Who won't do something unless she wants to?" Came a voice from behind them making them both jump. "Cait!" Dom called as he went to pull her into a hug. Caitlin gave him a small smile. "How are you doing sweetheart?" He asked as he looked her over. He could see she had shadows under her eyes and look worn out. Hawke, who stood beside Dom, gave her a piercing look with his blue eyes. "You look tired, Cait." Hawke told her softly. "Maybe you should go home and rest." Caitlin shook her head, "I will do no such thing. I have missed enough work as it is; besides I just planned to help in the office today." Both men shook their heads knowing there is no arguing with her, they both made mental notes to keep an eye on her during the day.

As the day wore on, Caitlin seemed to slowly decline. She knew she needed to see a doctor but was scared to, she didn't know what could possibly be wrong with her. She knew the guys were worried about her, hell she was worried. She finished the paperwork that was on the desk, she stood up to put it in the file cabinet when the room started spinning, then everything went black…

_I know this chapter is short, but what do you think? Should I continue? Please R&R!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I do not own Airwolf or the amazing characters._

Hawke and Dom came back to the hangar after finishing the scout for the film they were working on. They walked into the office and found Caitlin on the floor motionless. "Cait!" they both cried out as they ran to where she lay. "Oh, God." Hawke murmured. "We need to get her to the clinic. Call Michael." He told Dom as he gently picked Caitlin up. They gently took her to the jeep and made their way to the clinic to meet Michael. They pull up in front of the clinic, where Michael is waiting with two orderlies. They gently took Caitlin from the jeep and placed her on the gurney. They quickly take her to a room to be examined. Michael looked at Hawke and Dom, "Any idea when this started?" He asked. Hawke sighed. "Not long after we got back from the island. We have been trying to get her to see a doctor before now." Michael looked at Hawke with shock. "What!?" He sputtered. "I know, Michael." Hawke growled. "Right now we need to concentrate on Cait." They waited for hours but still the doctors never came out. Finally, after six hours, a doctor came out. "Archangel." The doctor called. They all stood up as the doctor approached. "How is Caitlin?" Michael asked the doctor. The doctor looked tired and stressed. "Not good. Ms. O"Shanassey is a very sick young woman." Both Dom and Hawke paled at the doctors words. The doctor continued. "I know that a few weeks back she was on a mission where she had become infected with a biological agent; is that correct?" Michael nodded. "Yes, but was given an antidote. She was checked when they returned and no effects." The doctor nodded. "I found those notes from the doctor on duty that day." The doctor sighed. "However, it appears it did affect her in ways we cannot pinpoint." Michael looked at the doctor hard. "What does that mean?" Hawke growled at the doctor. "It means, Mr. Hawke; that we cannot find out what is causing Caitlin's body to shut down. All we know right now is her immune system is fighting itself so to speak. In turn, she is very weak." The doctor sighed. "I have ordered every test I can think of to hopefully pinpoint the cause, then hopefully we can start treatment. I will take you to see her, although she has not woken up." They followed the doctor quietly.

As they sat with Caitlin, Dom watched Hawke closely. He could tell the younger man was tormented with memories of what happened on that island. "You okay, kid?" Dom asked as he put his hand on Hawke's shoulder, he could feel Hawke shudder. "No, Dom, I am not." Hawke spoke quietly. "I have never seen Caitlin so emotional before that island. When we found that video that had the information on the secure lab, Cait lost it. We both were affected by what was on that video, but Cait more so." Dom nodded. "I'm sure. You guys thought you were going to die on that island." Dom murmured. Hawke nodded. "It was bad, but through everything we went through there, she proved how strong she is. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have taken out those rockets after I was given the antidote. Even though she was scared of what was to come she remained strong. Now, she is laying in this bed fighting for her life and we don't know why." Hawke looked at Dom, and Dom could see the fear in his eyes. "If anything, being on that island with her showed me that no matter what, she would be able to handle anything. I can't lose her now, Dom." Dom watched as silent tears fell from Hawke's eyes. He knew that if Caitlin didn't make it, Hawke would never be the same.

_Please R&R!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I do not own Airwolf or the amazing characters._

Hawke and Dom never left Caitlin's side. She never woke up, but looked peaceful. Several hours later the doctor came in with a nurse, who was carrying a bag. "We may have a cause." The doctor declared. They watched as the nurse hooked the bag up to Caitlin's IV. "It appears that the antidote cause Caitlin's body to act much like a cancer patients' would." Dom paled. "She has cancer?" Hawke whispered. The doctor shook his head. "No, she doesn't, but her red and white blood cell count is out of normal range, like it would be for a cancer patient. We have to supplement it for her, once we do that may be the end of it, or it may not, only time will tell." Both Dom and Hawke nodded. The nurse left, but the doctor remained. "Once that bag is empty the nurse with bring in another one, once both are done, she will hopefully wake up." The doctor then left. Hawke carefully sat beside Caitlin, and held her hand.

Hours later, Hawke woke up to feeling a hand running through his hair; he quickly looked up and met a pair of blue/green eyes. "Hey." Caitlin whispered. Hawke sat up, and shook his head to clear it. He looked at Caitlin and could see some of her color had returned. "How are you feeling?" He asked. Caitlin sighed. "Crappy, when can I go home?" Hawke gave her a small smile, "Not for a while, Cait." She nodded. Hawke squeezed her hand. "You will be okay." He told her. "When we do get you released, I would like to take you to the cabin to recover, the doctors are saying it will take a while for you to recover and you shouldn't be alone." Caitlin nodded in agreement. "What's wrong with me Hawke?" she whispered. "It's nothing that can't be fixed baby." Hawke whispered. Caitlin gave him a small smile. "Baby?" She said in a low voice. Hawke could only smile at her. "You listen, and you listen well Cait, you will fight this and you will get better." Hawke implored her. "I know you're scared, just like you were on the island, but you have to reach deep inside and fight. I will be right beside you; you're not alone in this. As for calling you baby, that we will talk about another time. Is that okay?" Caitlin nodded. Just then, the nurse walked in. "Oh good, you're awake, I will notify the doctor." She then left again. Caitlin finally looked around. "Where is Dom?" She asked. "He went to go check things at the hangar, he should be back anytime." Hawke told her with a small grin. A short time later, Dom came into the room. "You're awake!" Dom said with a gap-tooth grin. Caitlin giggled. "Hey, Dom." Dom came to Caitlin's other side and took her hand. "How ya doing, sweetheart." Caitlin shrugged. "I'm okay, we are waiting for the doctor to come in." They waited as a united team for the doctor to come in and examine Caitlin once again.

_Please R&R!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I do not own Airwolf or the amazing characters. I know I left a bit of a cliffhanger last chapter, but the answers are coming!_

The Airwolf team waited anxiously for the doctor to come in and examine Caitlin once again. They knew that they were in for a fight, one they never thought they would have, a fight to save one of their own, but a fight that no one but Caitlin could fight. Both Dom and Hawke knew she would need them more than ever, and both would be damned if anything would take them away from her, when they were needed most. Just then, the doctor walked in, with Michael right behind him. The doctor stopped at the foot of the bed, while Michael went to Caitlin's side. "It's good to see you awake, Caitlin." The doctor started. "The treatment so far is working, the last check showed your blood counts were all in normal range again. Now, the most important thing right now is to keep it that way. We still can't find the cause of the changes, but we think it was one ingredient of the antidote. When we compared the information from when you first came back to now, there is a big difference. I will have more information once the last of the results come in. But, for now I want you to rest. I will be back later." The doctor then walked out. Michael looked at Dom and Hawke. "I know better than to try to get you two to leave her right now, so you don't need to worry about any type of Airwolf mission until Caitlin is better. However, I will be checking in myself on this too. I feel responsible for this happening to you, Caitlin." With those words Michael left, leaving Dom, Caitlin, and Hawke all stunned. Dom was the first to come out of his stupor. "Did he just say what I think I heard?" Hawke shook his head. "I heard it, but I don't believe it." Caitlin remained silent. "The white wonder is blaming himself over something?" Dom wondered. Caitlin finally let out a squeak. Dom and Hawke couldn't help but laugh, with Caitlin looking offended.

A few hours later, the doctor returned with the news that they have found the cause and they were on the right track to fix it. Caitlin was going to be released the next day, but was restricted against flying until the doctor cleared her. Dom and Hawke both let out a sigh of relief at the news. The next morning, Dom and Hawke took Caitlin to the cabin. They still worried about her even though they knew she was on the mend. Not long after they got Caitlin settled in at the cabin, Hawke heard a chopper approach. "Michael is here." He muttered. Minutes later, Michael walked in. "What do you want, Michael?" Dom demanded. "Easy, Santini." Michael retorted. "I just want to check on Cait." Caitlin watched warily the tension between them. "I am fine, Michael." Hawke who had remained silent had moved to Caitlin's side and put his arm around her. "The doctors are confident they have the right treatment for me. In time, I will be better." Michael smiled at her. "Glad to hear it. I won't stay." With that Michael left. They listened as his chopper took off and flew away.

_I know it seems as if this story is over, but it isn't over yet! Please R&R!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and messages :) As always I don't own these amazing characters or Airwolf. I am issuing a tissue warning, this chapter is very emotional!_

A few days later, Caitlin was sitting on the bench in front of the cabin just enjoying the sights around her. No matter what she went through this was one place that made her feel safe once again. As she sat there she became lost in thought. She thought of how easy it seemed for her and Hawke to work together not only on the island, but in general, and the alliance they had formed to save the lives of not only them, but the Russian crew as well. She knew deep down Hawke was blaming himself for her being sick, she could tell by the look in his eyes. She had to make him understand he isn't to blame no one is, even she didn't know she would have that reaction to the antidote. The problem was she didn't know how to make him see that. Caitlin was so lost in thought; she didn't notice Hawke approach until he sat next to her. "You okay?" Hawke asked her concerned. Caitlin nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay; just thinking." Hawke gave her a look of scrutiny. "What's on your mind, Cait?" Caitlin shook her head indicating she didn't want to talk about it. "Look, Cait, I think it's time we talked about what I said to you in the hospital." Hawke told her as he turned her to him. Caitlin took a deep breath, hoping she could keep her voice level as she spoke. "There really is no need to, Hawke, I get it. Dom told me that you were scared out of your mind before I woke up. I know you were letting your fear talk for you. I know you somehow blame yourself for this, but there is nothing you could have done to prevent it, hell even I didn't know. We are friends, great friends, but not only that we are family. You and Dom have been there for me through so much in the short time I have known you. I don't want anything to take that from us." As she finished talking the tears she was fighting broke through. Hawke reached out and wiped the tears away. "Caitlin." He said gruffly. "You are absolutely right, we are friends, we are family, but there is one thing you were wrong about, that would be that I didn't mean what I said in the hospital, because I did. I did mean it, every word. Look, when I first met you in Pope County, I was intrigued, I didn't see a "flying meter maid", I saw a beautiful woman, who didn't take crap from anyone, me included. When you came out here, then started working with us, I saw how loyal you are to Dom and me. Then, when you started with Airwolf, you became a team member. When we were on that island, I felt things change between us. It made me see some things differently." Caitlin felt tears stream down her face. "How Hawke, how did it make you see things differently?" she whispered afraid of what he could say, knowing it may break her heart.

Hawke took a minute to get the words together in his head; he could see the fear in Caitlin's eyes. He knew that it was best to just say the words. "Cait, it made my head see what my heart already did." He told her. "I have been fighting myself since the day I met you. When we kissed that day for the film, I wanted more. I didn't want it to end. Instead, I stepped back, not because I wanted to, but, because I was afraid. Afraid that if we got too close; I would lose you." Caitlin could feel Hawke shudder. "When Dom and I walked into the office and found you on the floor unresponsive, I panicked. I felt like I had lost you before I could truly know you. While you were in the hospital I came to a conclusion. I had to stop hiding. That's why I called you baby that day. Because I can't hide my love anymore." Caitlin's eyes widened. "L.l.l. love?" she stuttered. Hawke smiled tenderly. "Yes, Cait; love." He told her softly. "I have fallen in love with you. I hope you feel the same way. I want you to know I will not push you in any way." Caitlin shook her head slightly. "No, no its okay, Hawke." She whispered. "You have nothing to worry about; because I love you too, and trust me it scares me. But, I think we need to explore this." Hawke couldn't keep the smile from forming. He pulled her close and they sat and watched the sunset.

_Please R&R!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: As always I don't own these amazing characters or Airwolf. _

Caitlin and Hawke spent the next few days just talking and enjoying the time together. Hawke had the feeling Caitlin wasn't telling him something about her condition, but she refused to talk about it. He knew she would open up about it when she was ready. It scared him, though; he thought that the treatment possibly wasn't working. After two days he couldn't take it anymore. "Is everything okay, Cait?" He asked her softly. "I feel like you're not telling me something." Caitlin sighed. "Everything is okay, Hawke. The Doctor said everything looks good. The treatment is helping. I will have to take medication for the rest of my life. In a way that antidote probably saved my life. I know I haven't really talked about it but its time I do. " Hawke looked at her in surprise. "How did it help you? It nearly killed you!" Hawke was feeling incredulous. "Because Hawke, if I didn't have that reaction to the antidote they would have never found the defect in my immune system." Hawke felt fear grip him. "What does that mean?" he whispered. Caitlin hugged him. "It just means that I can't fight infections as well as I should be able to. I have to make sure I take the medication every day, I can't miss a single dose, if I do it will put me back to where I was a week ago." Hawke let out a breath. "Does that mean you can't do the missions anymore? We don't want to lose you from the team." Caitlin shook her head. "No I can still do them. I just have to make sure I take the medication with me. The worst case scenario is if I don't take my medication like before I collapse, but it's life-threatening. The doctor said it's possible that I could die from it." Hawke paled at her words. "I will do everything I can to help you." Caitlin nodded in agreement.

The next day, Caitlin and Hawke headed to the hangar for the first time in over a week. Dom met them with a huge smile. "Hey sweetheart!" Dom said as he pulled Caitlin into a bear hug. Caitlin giggled. "Hi Dom." They walked into the hangar and got to work. Everything was going fine, Dom and Hawke were sitting in the office talking. "She seems to be in good spirits." Dom said as they watched Caitlin as she chatted with Everett. Hawke nodded. "She is, that and we had a nice talk." Dom's eyebrows shot up. "OH?" Hawke smirked. "Yea, I told her that my head and heart quit fighting." With that Hawke walked away leaving Dom with his mouth hanging open. The day wore on, Dom and Hawke both had students to take up, so they left while Caitlin took over doing the invoices.

Caitlin was sitting in the office working on paperwork, when suddenly four masked men came running into the hangar carrying automatic weapons. Caitlin instantly dove under the desk in hopes to not be found. She held her breath, but mere minutes later she heard footsteps come around the desk before she was yanked out. Before she could fight her attacker, a cloth came over her mouth, and the world went dark.

_Who could have taken Caitlin?Please R&R!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: As always I don't own these amazing characters or Airwolf. _

Hawke and Dom arrive back to the hangar an hour later to find Everett bound, gagged, and beaten, there was no sign of Caitlin. They rushed Everett to the hospital for treatment; Michael arrived to find out what had happened. Both Dom and Hawke shrugged. "We don't know yet, Michael." Hawke growled. "All we know is when we got back to the hangar we found Everett like that and Caitlin gone. This is the last thing she needed. Her life is in danger." Dom's eyebrows shot up. "What do you mean, String?" He demanded. Hawke let out a breath. "She told me that she is on a medication she has to take every day, without missing a single dose. If she does not only could it put her in the hospital like last week, but it could kill her the longer it goes on." Michael and Dom both paled. "And as of yet, there is nothing to give us a lead on where she is." Both Dom and Michael were lost for words. Minutes later, the doctor came out. "Everett will be okay, he has a minor concussion. He has been asking for you Mr. Hawke, Mr. Santini." They walked into the room to Everett. "I don't know who did this." Everett told them quietly. "All I know is four men stormed in carrying automatic weapons. Before I could do anything three of them we on me. I am guessing the fourth went to find Cait. Before I passed out I heard what sounded like a van door close before it sped off." Hawke and Dom told him not to worry, they will find Caitlin.

Once they arrived back to the hangar they started looking around for clues to who could have taken Caitlin and why. They searched, but found nothing. The more time to pass, the more agitated Hawke became. "You okay, kid?" Dom asked. Hawke met Dom's eyes, and he could see the fear and rage in his eyes. Dom knew that whoever had Caitlin would be at Hawke's mercy. "No Dom." Hawke growled. "I am not okay! I finally told her how I felt about her, than this happens!" He roared. "I will be damned if I will let anything happen to her!" Hawke then stormed off, jumped on his bike and took off. Dom knew that this had Hawke torn to pieces. Hawke's words only proved it to him. Hawke was gone about an hour when a white limo pulled up. Michael walked in. "I think we have a lead." He declared. "Where is Hawke?" Dom shook his head. "I don't know, he took his bike out. He needed space." Michael glared at Dom. "Don't even say it Archangel. Just give me what you got." Michael put his hands up in a surrender motion. "Okay, Okay. Here." Michael handed Dom a file. Dom opened the file, his eyebrows shot up and his head shot up. "Is this some sick joke?" Dom sputtered. Michael shook his head. "I'm sorry but no, it isn't. He was heard recently saying how he is going to make Stringfellow Hawke pay." Dom's head fell back. "This is going from bad to worse. Hawke is already in a rage, this just may send him over the edge." Michael nodded in agreement. "I know, at least we now have a lead, we are working to find where they are." They were so engrossed in their conversation they didn't hear Hawke as he came back in. "Where who is?" Hawke demanded making Dom and Michael jump. Both Michael and Dom stuttered for words. "Answer me damnit!" Hawke roared. Dom cleared his throat. "We have a lead, String." He started. "We now know who had Caitlin, but we don't know where they are yet." Hawke's eyes narrowed at Michael and Dom. "Start talking." He growled menacingly. Michael stepped back, he knew once Dom told Hawke the name of the man who took Caitlin, Hawke may lose it. Dom once again cleared his throat, glanced at Michael. "Alright String. The man that has Caitlin is…."

_I know, I know I left you will a huge cliffhanger! Next chapter the person will be revealed! Please R&R!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I am so sorry to make you wait for this chapter; the weekend was busy for me in RL. As always I do not own Airwolf or the amazing characters_

Hawke knew by the look on Dom's face he wouldn't like the answer to his question. As the seconds went by and Dom didn't answer him, Hawke felt his fury build. "Damn it Dom!" Hawke growled. "You know damn well that we don't have a lot of time! Every second that passes is time we don't have! Now tell me who has Caitlin!" Dom gulped. "Okay, okay, String. I will tell you." Dom spoke rapidly. "But, you have to remain calm. We are working to find out where they are, but it looks like Harlen Jenkins has Caitlin." Dom watched as Hawke's eyes grew smaller with rage, his blue eyes turned icier than Dom has ever seen. Dom became genuinely scared as minutes passed and Hawke remained silent. "You have one hour to find him, Michael. Only one hour. I want the information in Airwolf's computer by the time I get there." Hawke growled before walking away. Michael, who had been silent, was pale-faced. He nodded silently and went out to the limo to find information while Dom hurried to catch up to Hawke.

When Dom caught up with Hawke, he could see the rage burning in his eyes. "He will not get away with this Dom." Hawke growled. "He will pay for every minute he has her, everything he has done, I will give him worse. Harlen Jenkins will regret the day he took Caitlin. That's a promise." Dom hated to admit it but he agreed. "Now look, String." Dom told him with force. "I know you're angry, hell I am angry, but going off half-cocked will not get you anywhere. We have to make sure we do this right. We have to be sure where they are before we do anything. I will gladly help you kill the SOB, but we have to concentrate on Caitlin. Right now it's a race against time to help her. Time is not on our side here." Dom watched as the rage turned to fear in Hawke's eyes. "What if we lose her Dom?" Hawke's voice came soft. Dom put his hand on Hawke's shoulder. "Aw come on String, you know Cait is a fighter. She is tough." Dom told him with a small smile. "We both know if she has the chance Jenkins will get a beating from her before we even get there!" Hawke shook his head with a small laugh. "You're right about that one!" They both smiled some at how tough their girl was. Michael hurried in, "Found her!" he called as he brought a file in.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw

Caitlin worked the ties on her arms hoping to free herself. She knew time was running out. She could feel her energy lessening. If she couldn't fight, she knew she wouldn't make it out of this hellhole alive. She didn't know who this idiot was that took her, but she did know he wasn't smart as she thought back to the encounter just an hour before. _He came into the room to terrorize her, to tell her she is his ticket to make Hawke pay, since only her arms were tied up when he approached her; she was able to use her legs to keep him from her. Being pushed back only seemed to make him mad so he ran toward her, but he didn't take her karate training into account. She waited for the right moment, then, she kicked him with all her might and sent him flying back. He stood slowly; he looked at her with pure evil in his eyes. He said nothing, just turned and walked out locking the door behind him. _Caitlin knew she did damage with the kick. She just hoped Hawke and Dom could get there before time runs out.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: As always I do not own Airwolf or the amazing characters_

As they did pre-flight checks on The Lady, Dom and Hawke were silent. Both men wanted to get Caitlin back unharmed, but knew with her condition they knew there was a possibility that they would find her very sick. They had planned for every possible scenario. Hawke couldn't shake the feeling of dread in his stomach. The thought of possibly losing Caitlin was too much for him to handle. They finished the checks and took off. "Give me turbos Dom!" Hawke ordered. "Turbos!" Dom called as he pushed the lever up and they were pushed back in their seats as they shot forward. They pushed The Lady to her limits, going as fast as they possibly could to get to Caitlin faster. They made it to their destination, using the scanners they checked the area and found no MIGs or any guards around. Hawke felt like something wasn't right. It almost seemed too easy to get in to where Caitlin was. "Expand the area on the scanner, Dom." Hawke ordered. "Something isn't right, this feels too easy." Dom expanded the area and got hits. "Uh, String." Dom stammered. "I have two choppers coming in, both are heavily armed. Upon closer look it looks like Cait is in one of them." Hawke swung his eyes back to Dom. "Are you sure?" He demanded. Dom nodded. "Yes and Jenkins is with her." Hawke growled. "Which chopper is she in?" He demanded. "Looks like the one pulling back, String." Hawke sighed. "But we can't be sure." Hawke finished. Dom nodded. "Exactly." Just then the radio came alive with an incoming message. "Well, well, well, look who we have here; It's Stringfellow Hawke." Jenkins announced. "Jenkins." Hawke growled. "What's the matter Hawke, did you lose something, or should I say someone?" Jenkins laughed. "You hurt her Jenkins, I will kill you." Hawke spat. Jenkins laughed. "Now, now, now, such hostility there Hawke. I look at it like this: you want the little lady here, and I want Airwolf, so I say we make an even trade, lady for Lady." Hawke was shaking with barely suppressed rage.

They hovered for tense minutes. Dom looked at Hawke. "What are you going to do String?" He asked. Hawke looked over at Dom. "I'm going to get him to land those choppers, then, I will kill him with my bare hands." Dom knew Hawke was serious. "Listen up, Jenkins. If you want to talk face to face, you have to land those choppers, NOW." Hawke growled. "Issuing orders are we Hawke?" Jenkins responded. "You see that won't get you anything with me. You can't shoot me down, since I have the lady with me. If you do you run the risk of killing her too." Hawke growled. "One way or another Jenkins, you will lose. I will not let you hurt her in any way. I will not let you get away with this. Now, land those choppers before I make you." Hawke watched tensely as both choppers moved around then landed. Hawke landed Airwolf away from where the other choppers sat. "Stay in here, Dom." Hawke said softly. "Oh no you don't String." Dom retorted. "I won't let you go alone." Hawke growled but agreed. They stepped out of Airwolf and stood in front of her. Jenkins got out of his chopper; Dom and Hawke realized he had Caitlin at gunpoint. They watched as he went around the chopper to get Caitlin out of the chopper with the gun to her back.

Hawke looked at Caitlin closely; he could see the paleness in her face. He knew she didn't have much time before she collapsed. "Let the girl go Jenkins." Hawke ordered. Jenkins smirked. "Not happening, Hawke. You see this little lady here needs and attitude adjustment." Hawke grew angrier. "Let her go!" He roared. Jenkins laughed. "Get in the chopper, Now!" Jenkins ordered Caitlin as he threw her toward the chopper. Hawke watched as Caitlin was pushed into the pilot's seat. Hawke backed toward Airwolf, keeping a close eye on Caitlin as both choppers rose into the air. He knew the only way to get them down this time was to take out the other chopper. He took off with a watchful eye on Caitlin's chopper. "Give me full combat mode Dom." Hawke ordered. Dom's eyebrows shot up. "Are you insane!?" Dom shouted. "One wrong shot, and you could take down Caitlin!" Hawke looked at Dom. "I know, Dom. I will not shoot at her; I am going to take the other chopper out. I hope as I do that I can buy Caitlin time to somehow get the chopper down." Dom looked at Hawke like he was crazy. "How could that possibly work? He is holding her at gunpoint!" He shouted. Hawke sighed. "I know, Dom. But with them in the air I can't take the chance of hurting her, plus she looks like she can't fly much longer. If I have to I will force them down, even though I don't want to." Dom didn't agree with Hawke's logic. They swung around at took out the one chopper, they turned toward Caitlin and watched as her chopper seemed to lose control.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: As always I do not own Airwolf or the amazing characters_

Hawke and Dom watched in horror as the chopper seemed to lose control. "Land that chopper, Jenkins!" Hawke yelled. Jenkins never responded. "Jenkins, answer me!" Hawke screamed. Still he got no response. "What is happening there?" Hawke yelled. "Caitlin!" There was no answer. They watched as the chopper lurched side to side. "Caitlin!" Hawke cried as the chopper started losing altitude. "No!" Dom yelled. They watched as the chopper went down nose first. "Caitlin if you can hear me pull up!" Hawke yelled. With horror, Hawke watched as the chopper landed hard. He quickly landed Airwolf, and ran toward the chopper with Dom right behind him. They managed to get Caitlin out of the wreckage, she was unconscious. They laid her on the ground to check her over. "Get Jenkins out, Dom." Hawke ordered as he checked Caitlin over for injuries. Dom quickly got Jenkins out, but not without a fight. Dom finally got him out, throwing him to the ground and holding him at gunpoint. "Don't move." Dom growled at a rough looking Jenkins. "Is she okay, String?" Dom asked anxiously. Hawke looked at Dom. "I am not finding any injuries besides bruises, but she won't wake up. We have to get her to the hospital." Jenkins started laughing uncontrollably. "Let her die, she deserves it!" He sneered. Dom didn't move fast enough after Hawke snapped and lunged at Jenkins with murder in his eyes.

After hearing Jenkins say that Caitlin deserved to die, he snapped. Without thinking he jumped up and grabbed Jenkins by the shirt, hauling him to his feet. "You just made a big mistake, Jenkins." Hawke growled before his fist met Jenkins face, breaking his nose. Dom tried grabbing Hawke but couldn't. "String, Stop!" Dom yelled. "Caitlin needs you!" Dom watched as Hawke continued beating Jenkins. "Damn it, String. Stop it!" Dom yelled. Finally, Hawke seemed to lose steam. Dom pulled Hawke off a beaten Jenkins. "Look kid, I know you're upset, but Caitlin needs you." He said softly. His words seemed to get through the fog in Hawke's head. Hawke looked at Dom; he then took off running back to Caitlin's side. Dom took a fast look at Jenkins before going to radio Michael for the nearest hospital. After getting the information to the nearest FIRM hospital, Dom made his way to Caitlin and Hawke. Dom kneeled next to Hawke. "I have the information to the nearest FIRM hospital; Michael also has sent some people to take what is left of Jenkins. We have to move her carefully, we are lucky the hospital is only a hundred miles away." Hawke nodded grimly as he carefully picked up Caitlin. They put Caitlin into Airwolf.

They made the flight to the hospital fast. Hawke took Caitlin inside while Dom took the Lady to a safe place before coming back. When Dom arrived at the hospital, he found Hawke sitting in the waiting room looking pale. "Any word yet?" Dom asked softly. Hawke shook his head. "Not much yet, all I know so far is she is in critical condition." Dom paled at Hawke's words. "She has a minor concussion from the hard landing. But that is not the concern right now, when they took her back she was barely breathing. They think her body may be shutting down." Hawke sighed. "I can't lose her Dom." He whispered as a tear ran down his face. Dom hated seeing his foster son so broken. Michael arrived an hour later to wait with them. They waited for hours before the doctor finally came out. "Archangel, I have information for you on Caitlin's condition." The doctor started. Michael nodded for the doctor to continue. "She has a minor concussion from the hard landing she had, I believe she was already unconscious before the landing because if she was alert she would have more injuries. Now, as far as her condition, she is in critical condition, she was barely breathing when she was brought in. We have gotten her stabilized; however, her condition is guarded at this time. I have every belief she will be okay, but you should know if you hadn't gotten her here when you did she wouldn't have made it." The doctor then stood up. "I will send a nurse for you once we get her settled into the ICU." He then left the waiting room.

After another hour, a nurse came out to take Hawke, Dom, and Michael to see Caitlin. As they walked into her room they all felt heartache. Caitlin was very pale, with dark circles under her eyes. Hawke went to her side, sitting in the chair taking her hand. Hawke pushed her hair out of her face. "You have to be okay, Cait." He whispered with tears running down his face. "I can't lose you. I won't survive it." Dom came up behind Hawke; he put his hands on his shoulders. "It may take time, but she will be okay, String. You need to be strong for her." Dom said with conviction. "You and I both know how strong our girl here is. She will make it. You will see, but, right now we have to be there for her." Michael quietly left the room, feeling too emotional himself. Hawke remained silent after Dom's words. Finally, three hours later, Caitlin started to stir. Hawke and Dom felt some relief at the signs of waking up, but wouldn't feel completely at ease until she woke up. They watched as her eyes fluttered then slowly opened. Hawke felt as if a weight had been lifted off his chest when he looked into her blue/green eyes. She looked into Hawke's eyes and gave him a small smile. They then knew that Caitlin would be okay. It may be a long road ahead of them, but together they could beat anything.

**The End**


End file.
